


Merlisten Episode 37: Arthur Retnurns & Reincarnation Fics

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fanfiction, M/M, Meta, Podcast, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: We take a look at two very specific genres in the Merlin fandom: Arthur Pendragon Returns, and Reincarnation fics. We discuss classification of these genres, give plenty of examples, and cry over sad headcanons. The usual :).





	Merlisten Episode 37: Arthur Retnurns & Reincarnation Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic). They are joined by [Isaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath), and [Markie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer).
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of sexual or violent themes.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

Also available on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en).

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2037%20-%20Reincarnation%20+%20Arthur%20Returns.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:58:00 | 82 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
News jingle by [Mansardian on freesound.org.](https://freesound.org/people/mansardian/sounds/61322/)  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-37-fanfiction-reincarnation-arthur-returns/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule-2018/).
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten) || [Discord](https://discord.gg/4GKqdHf) || [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en)


End file.
